detective_comics_collectivefandomcom-20200213-history
Batman
Batman is the caped crusader and protector of Gotham. Presiding over the rife with crime streets of Gotham with an iron fist, he is alternatively known as Bruce Wayne in his identity as billionaire playboy and philanthropist devoting his money to good causes. The son of Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne, his devotion to justice and good causes started when he was eight years old after the death of his parents. Backstory Early Life Childhood Bruce Thomas Wayne was born on March 4th, 1984 to Thomas and Martha Wayne in Gotham City, New Jersey. Bruce was born into a life of luxury with a butler and former MI-6 Agent, Alfred Pennyworth. When Bruce was younger, two weeks before the fateful events at Crime Alley, Bruce was playing with a friend of his when he had suddenly fallen into a well. When Bruce had fallen into that well, bats suddenly emerged terrifying Bruce to the point he had fainted until Alfred retrieved him. Losing his Parents Two weeks later, Bruce and his parents went to see The Mask of Zorro and when the show ended, The Waynes took a shortcut through a place known for muggings and murders known as Crime Alley and as they were close to getting to the end of the alley, Thomas is confronted by a mugger named Joe Chill and Thomas complies and hands Joe the wallet. As Joe retrieves it, his finger slips on the trigger shooting Thomas and to leave no witnesses, shoots Martha as well leaving Bruce left in crime alley. As Bruce weeps, he hears the sounds of bats leaving the chimneys and this made Bruce declare war on crime by any means necessary. Teenage Years When Bruce had turned Eleven, he had graduated from middle school and went to high school at Gotham City Academy until his graduation at the age of Fourteen. Bruce applied for several colleges worldwide, travelling constantly thanks to the funding of Wayne Enterprises he was able to get into the most prestigious Ivy League Schools like Harvard and Valem, but went to multiple colleges like the University of Berlin where Bruce learned to read lips, make chemical formulas, criminal justice and law. He was able to graduate from the University of Berlin with a major in Criminal Justice. Young Adult Years Bruce graduated at the age of Seventeen and soon set foot back in Gotham. Bruce learned to fight from the greatest fighters in the world like Ted Grant and Richard Dragon. He was able to become a master escape artist through training with Giovanni Zatara. After Bruce's initial training, he traveled to Egypt to train with a famed russian scientist. Bruce was then trapped in the Sphinx and was given only three hours before he dies and Bruce was able to make a claw to claw his way out. League of Assassins After his training in Egypt, Bruce made a final journey to the Himalayan Mountains to seek out a famed group named "The League of Assassins", he climbed to their temple to meet Ra's Al Ghul, the immortal leader of The League of Assassins. For one year, Bruce was taught all forms of martial arts and was taught stealth tactics and how to plan out attacks. After Bruce's training, Bruce managed to escape the temple and flew back to Gotham to pursue his goals. Returning to Gotham Following the random return, many people we're both shocked and excited for his return, his Uncle was not one of those people. He had been happily running Wayne Enterprises during Bruce's absence and to lose everything got on his nerves, but he pretended to play nice. Abilities '''Peak Human Conditioning: '''Bruce Wayne is a highly talented and trained martial artist with the ability to perform many feats and abilities that would normally be considered impossible for the average human. With that being said, it is very important to consider his status as a human being. He is superhumanly strong and superhumanly gifted with the ability to escape from restraints that would normally seem superficially impossible for the normal human to escape from. His peak human conditioning has also allowed him to come off as extremely resilient and resistant against forces such as sickness, natural damage to his body, and many more forces of opposition. '''Escapology: '''Batman is highly trained in escapology and has even received assistance in the branch of escaping from multiple people who have trained him in the past. Skillful and sleek enough to escape from cuffs and containment facilities, Batman stands rivaled by only few in the branch of legitimate escapology without the assistance of his gadgets. Equipment Relationships Category:Human Category:CEOs Category:Wayne Enterprises Employees Category:Bat Family members Category:Leaders Category:Gotham Academy students Category:Wayne Family Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Characters